


The Gods Are Lying

by toonphile



Series: Ducktales Incest Collection [10]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Pre-Canon, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/toonphile
Summary: Maybe adventuring on their own without Uncle Scrooge was a bad idea.
Relationships: Della Duck/Donald Duck
Series: Ducktales Incest Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483973
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	The Gods Are Lying

**Author's Note:**

> fill for this prompt over at the ducktales kink meme!! https://ducktales-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/502.html?thread=2806#cmt2806
> 
> theyre abt 18 here? barely adults and dumb as shit lol

Talking Donald into things is hell of a lot easier than when they were younger.

When Donald was a teenager, it was like pulling teeth to get him to do _anything._ Everything from chores to actual fun things like going to the amusement park was like taking him to a funeral of his puppy. He was sad all the time and Della just wanted him to...not be that.

But now? He seemed almost too willing to follow her.

It didn't bother her, mind you. It's just. Della thinks it's his way of making up for the way he kinda treated her when they were teenagers. And that thought consumes her a lot, wondering if Donald's here because he wants to be around her or if he's doing this out of some weird sort of guilt. 

But that's not important right now. Because Donald's here! He's on an adventure with her! Without Scrooge!

That last part is what made it so exciting. Scrooge always had them super prepared when they went anywhere, doing massive amounts of research. But Della wasn't about that, and no matter how many times she told Scrooge they could go in without a plan, he never listened. It was super frustrating! Sometimes, going in with no knowledge of the area was half the fun. 

Unfortunately, she may have forgotten to tell Donald this little detail as they trudge through some jungle in the middle of nowhere. Donald had given her the machete, mostly because he was too nervous to handle it himself, and Della's eyes had twinkled at that, and the spark got even brighter as she cut through the taller plants. Della had turned down the guide who had offered to take them to their destination because she wanted everything to be unpredictable, not only for her, but for Donald too.

Speaking of Donald, he's behind her, extremely close despite the heat, swatting away at flies that keep getting close to having a collision with his eye. Della can feel his warm breath against her neck and it makes her want to squirm. But she won't! She's the leader of this adventuring troupe of two, and she was pretty determined not to show weakness right now, especially to Donald.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Donald asks, and Della can feel the words against her back. Della almost jumps, but she restrains herself, and turns to him. 

"Of course I know where I'm going! And why are you questioning your leader, huh?" Donald sighs, and crosses his arms over his chest. Donald never believes in her, and it's more annoying than depressing at this point. "Why can't you just...trust me for once?" Donald's gaze softens at that, and he takes a step towards her-

And then he's falling.

Well, not just him. _Both_ of them are. 

They don't fall for too long, so neither of them really have time to panic. Della slams down butt first, and she lets out a scream. Gods, that hurt! Nothing broken (hopefully) but it was still painful. She looked over at Donald, who was lying on his back, eyes closed. Fear crawls up her throat as she scoots closer to him, cradling his head in her hands. 

"Are you okay, Don?" she asks, her beak close to his own, almost touching. He mumbles something like "dumb fuckin'-" and Della lets out a sigh of relief.

Della gets up, slowly, and reaches her hand out to help Donald up. He takes it, rising up to met her gaze. "Where are we?" 

Della now realizes she had no idea _what_ they fell into, so she finally takes a look around. It's colder in the room they landed in, unlike the jungles they were just in, and Della lets out a small shiver. The room itself was large and open, and there was no furniture anywhere, just...space. The walls were decorated with some type of symbols, probably a dead language that neither her or Donald understood. Uncle Scrooge would probably get it, but well. He's not here, so. They'd have to explore without his guidance, which was fine! With Della's brain's and Donald's...well, they had Della's brains and that's all that matters, really!

"Come on, let's get out of here." Della reaches out for Donald's hand, and Donald takes it, which is a pleasant surprise. Della leads them towards an opening, giving a couple of glances around before taking a step towards the exit. Or what she presumed was the exit. Turns out, wherever they are leads to an even larger room, with nearly identical carvings on the walls. 

Wait.

"This is it! The temple we were looking for!" Excitement courses through Della's veins, because they found it without Scrooge! Even with Donald's bad luck! Della begins to twirl them around, and Donald lets out a sound of surprise.

"Della-!"

"No, no, just celebrate with me, c'mon-"

That's when Donald tripped, bumping into a wall-

A wall that disappeared after Donald bumped it.

So they were falling. Again.

She should never discount Donald's bad luck, huh?

\--

When Della comes to, she's in someone's lap. She almost freaks out until she hears a voice-

"You okay, Della?" Oh. Donald.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How long was I out?"

"Fifteen minutes, at least."

"Hm." Della makes no move to get up, wanting to burrow into Donald's lap and stay there forever. Everything hurt, and Donald felt like the only source of comfort right now. 

Della knows she needs to get up though, so she scoots away from him and sits up, ignoring the ache in her spine. Della fives a quick look around, only to see it's almost identical to the other rooms. Well. Besides the strange altar in the center, which was slightly elevated above everything else. In the center sat a statue of a snake, made out of some sort of shimmering material. It feels like her head is pounding, but she rises to her feet, letting out a slight grunt of pain, but otherwise, functional. 

"So, see anyway out, oh valiant leader?" Donald asks, humor in his tone, as he wraps an arm around Della's waist. Della assumes her brother does this to keep her steady, as maybe he noticed she was a bit uncoordinated, but a small part of her hopes that it's because he cares for her more than he would like to admit. So Della resists the urge to punch Donald in the stomach, out of the kindness of her heart, and settles on just rolling her eyes instead. 

"Well, how far did we fall? If it wasn't too far we might be able to find the opening we fell through."

"We fell...pretty far. I'm not sure that's an option."

"Wait, how did I not get hurt any worse? That's strange..." Donald at that moment looks away shyly, and Della knows something happened. "Donald..."

"You kinda, maybe, landed on me? So. Uh." And Della can't help it, she laughs. Hard. Donald winces away from her at how loud she's being, but it's just so ridiculous. Donald's bad luck always came back to help her in the end, for whatever reason. Maybe the universe was just biased towards her.

"Okay, okay, seriously. We do need to get out of here. There's gotta be a door somewhere..." Della moves out of her brother's reach, giving the room a more thorough look. No matter where she looks, though, she can't seem to find an exit. She looks around for five minutes before promptly giving up out of frustration, laying down out on the altar and letting out a groan. "We're going to die here."

Donald lets out a huff of laughter, before plopping down next to her, legs crossed. "We'll find a way out." 

"No, we're going to die down here, because I was stupid enough to believe we could do this without Scrooge." And then she feels Donald's hand on hers, holding it tight. Della glances from their interlocked hands to the soft look on her brother's face, it almost made her cry.

"You're not stupid Della. A little headstrong, sure, but not dumb. It's not your fault my bad luck...did this, alright? So don't blame yourself." Donald squeezes her hand then, and after that-

The altar floor below them begins to _glow_.

Both of them panic, Della accidently dragging Donald with her to the edge of the altar, but they're stopped by...an invisible wall? Della blindly grabs it, but it doesn't budge, no matter what she does. She backs away, her brother stepping back with her, and Della feels like she's on the edge of hyperventilating. 

She still hasn't let go of Donald's hand. She's afraid to, at this point. Donald's her lifeline right now-well, okay, Donald's her lifeline always, but-

Why is it so hot all of a sudden?

Oh no. Oh no no no no no.

That wasn't normal "it's hot" kind of hot. It was the sexual kind of heat, and _of course_ she would be hit with some weird sex curse. She leans into Donald, and she gives a quick glimpse at Donald, and he doesn't look as ruffled as her. Maybe, for once, her brother didn't have the worst luck in the room.

"Della...?" Concern is dripping in his voice, and Della can feel herself to lean closer to him, and she's trying to hold herself, because the pressure is building within her and she just. She needs to release this...thing inside of her that's been building for so long, and she just needs to let it go.

Maybe that's why she tackles him.

"What-" is all Donald is able to get out, as she meets her beak with his, swallowing any other words that would come out. She pins her brother with her legs, gathering his arms and holding his hands by their wrists to keep them in place. Della parts her mouth with his, and Donald's staring at her like she's lost her mind. Maybe she has.

"Della, what the fuck." There's angry edged in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I just need to-" Della can feel tears gather in the corner of her eyes. Donald freezes at that, and he takes a breath to calm himself, and then he speaks.

"It's okay, alright? We'll get through this together, okay?" Della starts sobbing further, because Donald is too good, too honest for her. She keeps making their live even more of a mess through her reckless behavior, and yet he stays with her. Della knows now that her brother isn't staying with her out of a sense of duty, or because he felt like he abandoned her during their teenage years, he's here because he loves her and wants her to get home save. Donald loves her, and he's willing to do this for her, and that's more than she could ever ask for.

Della kisses her brother again, deeper this time, and Donald just takes it, lets her guide the kiss. Lets her slip her tongue under his. Donald can be stubborn and defensive about himself, but here he's giving himself up to her. 

The floor begins to glow even brighter, but the twins ignore it, too lost in the sensations. Della can feel herself become more wet as time passes, and she can feel her brother's erection beginning to press against her. 

"...Can I?" Della asks, shifting her position to where she was now sitting on him properly, and she can see his cock standing up, red and hard. Her hand lingers near it, waiting for Donald to give her the go ahead. Donald's face is bright red, but he nods, and Della gently touches his cock, and Donald attempts to hide his face in his arms, but Della isn't having it. She gathers his wrists into one of her hands, trying not to grip too hard, not wanting to scare him away. "Look at me, please?"

Their eyes meet, and Della can see the desperation and the raw _need_ there, and Della knows she has to help him through this, as much he's helping her. She lines her pussy up with his dick, and she slowly pushes it in. It's painful at first, since Della's never taken anything before, but as she gives herself time in between each inch, the pain becomes much less and slowly becomes more pleasurable. By the time she's fit her brother's cock in completely, she's making small noises of enjoyment. Donald's shivering slightly, trying not to lose himself in this. Della shifts, reaching for Donald's hand again. Her brother lets her, letting their hands fold together, and that's when Della begins to move.

Donald gasps in surprise, and Della feels like smirking out of victory, because she's felt like she's won...something. Her brother's affections? But that doesn't seem right, because now she knows she's always had that. Maybe it's because she feels like she's gotten something without Scrooge. It may not be some rare treasure, but it's much, much better than that anyway. 

"So, enjoying yourself there, Don?" Her brother lets out a small growl at that, annoyed by her teasing. Annoyed enough, in fact, to flip their positions, actually making Della smirk now. 

"You're annoying, you know that right?"

"Aw, you love me anyway." Donald laughs at her, before taking them both back into a kiss, as he slowly thrusts inside of her. Unfortunately, it's too slow and not far enough for Della, so she wraps her legs around him, trying to encourage deeper thrusts.

And Donald obliges.

His thrusts are hard and deep, and Della can't control the noises leaving her. They're borderline screams, and Donald's not even talking at this point, mostly just grunts and growls.

The floor gets brighter and brighter, and it seems to reach its peak when Della reaches her own. Della is reduced to a moaning mess, when suddenly-

She's coming, and it's like an explosion and Della can't stop herself from taking Donald into another deep kiss, when she feels him speed up, trying to chase his orgasm. And when he does, he's nearly as loud as her, even not louder. When he's done, he stills on top of her, and for a few seconds, Della thinks that maybe her brother had passed out from exhaustion. Well, until Donald pulls out, her pussy filled to the brim. She feels kinda gross down there, but that's the price you pay for going in raw, she guesses. 

The floor has stopped glowing at this point, and one of the walls pulls up, revealing an exit.

"Huh," is the only thing Della can say in the moment. How was she supposed to know that sex was the answer? 

"Oh." Donald seems at a loss for words too. "So should we...?"

"Hey, hey, wait." Della pulls Donald back down with her, giggling. "I need a bit to recover from that, you know? So come cuddle me on the hard ground." 

Donald rolls his eyes at her, but doesn't resist as she pulls him down to her side.

\--

When Scrooge rescues them from the jungle, he has...a few choice words, to say the least. 

"What were you two thinking?! Going to the Temple of Meretseger alone?! God knows what would happen if we hadn't found you two-"

Della and Donald are nodding long, taking their lecture with grace. Under the table, their hands are interlocked, not even thinking about letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @incest_toons!
> 
> prompt something over at the dt kinkmeme, or wanna fill one? come over here! https://ducktales-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
